Family Album
by Kid A1
Summary: My O/C Aoi reflecting on her parents, her life, and her friend with an equally crazy family, Marron. *shoonen-ai [Kibito/Shin] and het [K/18] stuff*


****

Family Album

A DBZ fanfic by LadyRivka

A/N: Not only is this shoonen-ai; this is also one of those "oh-my-God-that-is-sooo-weird" fics. It's written in first person from an O/C's point of view. Don't say you weren't warned. It's also just a one-shot. –Rivka

I'm bored.

It's not easy being bored in my situation, but I am bored. I'm done with today's Kaiooshin training and homework, and my parents are out on business on some planet a few million light-years from here. Roo-Dai is listening to heavy-metal outside (thank the Universe he isn't perving on me, especially since I've begun to develop). So I take a deep breath, and walk downstairs to the den to look at our family albums.

Ever since Roo-Dai was released from the Zet Sword (I'm used to calling it "that thing" around 'Bito-chichi because he still gets really really mad whenever I mention it, and starts plaguing Otoosama with his arguing), he introduced my parents to Earth technology. I think they were most interested in the camera, though, as all these photos can evidence.

The first picture in the first album is of my parents' fused form, Kaiobit. He looks like a male version of me, except my hair only goes to my chin and I'm not all muscle-y like that. Actually, I'm fairly skinny, don't know where that came from. But I do know where my height came from: 'Bito-chichi. It scares some mortals off, heck, it even scared Otoosama at first, that I, a 15-year-old girl, was six feet tall.

There's a note under the picture that they went to a planet with an abnormal gravity field, and the potaras lost their power. Kaiobit separated and came back here, to Kaiooshin-kai, as two people, and that's how I got started.

Yeah, I know it's unusual for two males to be considered your parents, but Kaiooshin don't…well… do physical reproduction. They bond, and if their bond is strong enough, they can get a child or two off of it. I turn the page, and there are some pictures of 'Bito-chichi falling down on his face because my ki-pocket decided to follow him around for the day instead of Otoosama.

Next page. My baby pictures, soon after I was "born" (thrown out of the pocket of subspace after nine months developing). Otoosama is holding me, and a note says: "We are happy to become parents. It's a girl, even though there was more probability of the child being male, and Kibito and I have decided to name her Aoi. The difference in our skin tones, the one thing that can symbolically make one into the other. The color blue."

More baby pictures, with captions like, "First Steps", "First Solid Food" (with me with apricots all over my face), and "Ao-chan Sleeping" litter the next three pages.

More big photos. My first through fifth birthdays. Me on the first day of my Kaiooshin training, when I was five. I have this big stupid grin on my face as I wear formal Kaiooshin garb for the first time. I don't really like to think about it much…

Ah. This picture is one of my favorites. I'm eight here, and just slightly shorter than Otoosama. My parents had just taken me to Earth for the first time, and 'Bito-chichi had bought me the collected works of Shakespeare. This picture is of me sitting on his lap reading Henry IV, part 1. I remember he had the perfect Falstaff voice, which is ironic, because he's dead serious most of the time- neither fat nor jovial. He tried to get Otoosama to act as well, but…well…even though he's a God, he couldn't read Shakespeare at all.

The rest of the album is empty. I fling it on the floor and sigh, thinking of my childhood on this planet, with my demented family.

Speaking of which, I have an Earth friend with an equally crazy family, but she has a dad AND a mom, and came about in the normal mortal fashion. I should go see her now… I hope my parents don't mind…

__

I "kai-kai" over to her house, wearing my formal garb, just to make a good impression.

They're in the middle of dinner. Her father is eating some miso soup, as is she. Her mother is only drinking water.

"Hi Aoi!" she beams. Her blond pigtails lilt from the sides of her head as she lifts her head from her soup.

"Hi Marron! Just thought I'd drop by." I smile slightly to her, and her mother nods.

"Aoi, what are you doing in that outfit? It doesn't even match…" Her mother closes her eyes and sighs loudly. "We'd better get you shopping…"

"Shopping!" yells Marron. Yes, I'd been shopping with the Kuri's a million times before, but this seemed…weird.

"Oh, great," sighed her father. "More female bonding I have to put up with."

"Kuririn, I keep telling you, let me get my clothes and I'll let you off of the hook, OK?"

"Y-yes, dear." Marron's dad looks down, dejectedly.

Marron's family doesn't seem weird at first glance, but her mother…

Well her mother is a cyborg. #18. When I first found out, I yelled her head off (I got some of 'Bito-chichi's temper), but then I knew Marron was going through some of the same things I was. Like that weird stare when people find out who your parents are…

She showed me her family album once. She said her mom wrote most of the notes in it, and that she was very proud of her for even existing. 

Wow. I was most impressed…

And after looking at my family album, I can tell my parents love me as much as Marron's do…as well as each other, like Marron's do.

Lost in my thoughts, I follow Marron and #18 out to the car. Marron has just gotten her driver's license, so she's in the driver's seat. Her mother is on the passenger's side, and I'm stuck in the back.

They buy me some dresses- I tell them conservatively-cut ones or my parents will raise hell with me. I finally take this blue-and-green plaid number with long sleeves, a black velvet collar, and a matching belt. They pay for it, I say goodbye, and run to a discreet location in the mall and "kai-kai" from there.

__

When I arrive back on Kaiooshin-kai, I find that my parents have returned from their business expedition.

"Ao-chan, what have you got there?" implores 'Bito-chichi, pointing to the bag in my hand.

"A dress. Don't worry, it's floor-length."

"Did you go see the Kuri's while we were gone?" asks Otoosama.

"Hai…" my voice trails off.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED, MISS! YOU WILL DO NOTHING BUT HOMEWORK FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS…"

"Kibito-san, take it easy on Aoi, she is very close to taking her grandmother's place as Nishi-no Kaiooshin. Besides, isn't it about time we stay in bed for a weekend? We have had many a business trip lately."

'Bito-chichi blushes and stutters, "H-hai, Kaiooshin-sama." I don't really want to think about that. I mean, no kid wants to think about their parents like that. I bet Marron-chan would agree with me.

'Bito-chichi goes to their room, and Otoosama says to me, "Aoi, Kibito-san I want to spend some time together. Alone. So why don't you visit Marron again?"

I sigh and "kai-kai" back to the Kuri's house, wearing that plaid dress.

-END

A/N: "Otoosan" (I used "-sama" in place of "-san" because Kaiooshin is a god) and "chichi" are the Japanese terms for "father". "Chichi" is usually used to describe one's own father, while "otoosan" describes someone else's. I decided to use both of them to indicate the difference in formality and to avoid confusion. -Rivka


End file.
